Video streaming can make up a large portion of traffic in cellular networks. Increasing numbers of users are watching videos on their cellular devices. Recent studies show that mobile video accounts for more than 50% of the cellular traffic today and is expected to grow fourteen fold by 2018.
A recent study shows that between 40% and 73% of all videos played on mobile networks experience stalls. For every 60 seconds of video, users on 3G networks have experienced an average of 47 seconds of stall, while those on 4G networks have experienced 15 seconds of stall.